In one aspect, this invention relates to a novel applicator method for a unique composition of matter which is the subject of a copending patent application that is useful for treating bodily pains and discomforts. In one aspect, this invention relates to a method for treating bodily pains and discomforts. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to formulating a pain and discomfort reliever.
Arthritis is medically termed as an inflammation of a joint or joints and is one of a number of diseases and disorders of the skeleton and body system. Arthritis arises from many causes, some well-defined, some still unknown, and it is treated in many different ways. There are two common types, the first of which is inflammatory, of which rheumatoid arthritis is the most commonly acknowledged and a non-inflammatory, second type, most commonly represented by degenerative joint disease, or "wear and tear" arthritis. Inflammatory arthritis is a disease not of the joints alone but of the whole bodily system, in particular, the connective tissues of the body. It is an autoimmune disease, where the body's immune system attacks its own host (i.e. itself) and produces inflammation. Degenerative joint disease is a chronic joint disease, often occurring in more elderly people. In both cases many manifestations are similar. The joints, whether singly or in multiples, are affected. The joints may become swollen, warm, deformed, gnarled, and in many instances present grotesque deformities. In many cases it also affects the adjacent muscles and tendons, as well as other connective tissues of the body. The primary disease produces symptomatic swelling, pain and stiffness.
Various new and old drugs have been developed for the treatment of arthritis, anywhere from non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs to cortisone. Many of these systemic drugs have dangerous side effects. Their dosage must be carefully prescribed and administered under controlled conditions and circumstances to avoid unpleasant and dangerous side effects.
Several topical agents (creams, ointments, liniments and the like) have been utilized for the relief of the pains and aches of arthritis and related disorders. Most of these have provided a little, but only temporary, relief to persons suffering from pain. Many combinations of varying ointments, creams, aqueous solutions, liniments and the like for the treatment of arthritis are known. The most efficacious of these contains as its active ingredient the vegetable products derived from the seed and pods of the capsicum plant, commonly known as red pepper. Capsicum-derived topical agents are devised for external application to the affected area of the body by applying to the area adjacent to the muscle, joint, ligament or tendon and then rubbing it into the skin. The active ingredient is capsaicin. With initial as well as continuous use, capsaicin is effective to relieve the aches and pains of various musculo-skeletal disorders, such as arthritis, muscle strains, sprains, tendinitis, bursitis and other soft tissue diseases.
Capsaicin is also effective to relieve the various musculoskeletal pains, itching, neuropathic pains, dysesthesias caused by shingles, post herpetic neuralgia, post mastectomy pain, and peripheral neuropathies. It is further commonly prescribed to reduce the pain of neuropathies produced by diabetes (burning pain, discomfort, often at night) and other diseases that are neuropathic in origin including the discomfort and odd sensations of shingles (post herpetic neuralgia, which can be extremely painful), as well as dysesthesias that can occur with thoracotomies and post surgical scars.
Unfortunately, although capsaicin is often the most effective agent available, the active ingredient is a potent skin irritant, producing a burning, uncomfortable sensation to the skin. Although prescribed frequently, it is used to only a limited extent due to this unpleasant side effect.
The burning side effect has also discouraged the use of capsaicin to treat other types of discomfort, such as pruritus or itching. Pruritus or itching can be caused by many stimuli, such as poison ivy, hemorrhoids, or athlete's foot. The unpleasant side effects of capsaicin have discouraged its use to treat such types of discomfort.
A capsaicin based pain reliever which does not irritate the skin or cause a burning discomfort would be extremely desirable and acceptable to patients and people in general who are experiencing the types of pain or discomfort outlined above.
The present invention relates to different types of applicators usable with a unique capsaicin based formula. The applicators and methods for applying include the use of polymeric based patches, the use of topical second skin applications, the use of sprays, sticks, wicked liquids, rollons and methods of application which include the use of a laser to remove the first layer of the epidermis, and thus allowing application of the patch to allow a more rapid absorption.